Struggling for Control
by SetsunaSkye
Summary: Shikon Academy was originally built for youkais, to train them to control their powers in order to coexist with the human society. Over the century, an exception was made for humans from high family backgrounds with extraordinary talents and skills to enter as a child. So who is the new mysterious transfer student and did she just reject the school's strongest and hottest youkai?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that I've been working on.**

**Warning! There will be foul language and a bit of blood but no gores. Please enjoy!**

***Whoosh*** The sound of airplanes taking off into the clear blue sky could be heard as she took her first step on Japanese soil in the past 10 years. She followed the rest of the crowd inside the airport, dragging along one of her smaller suitcases. She walked through the long terminal before she could see a crowd of people waiting for their family, friends, or whoever to arrive. Her eyes scoured the crowd until they stop on a particular red head, holding a sign saying "WELCOME BACK TO JAPAN" and with her name in kanji.

"Ayame!"

* * *

><p>*VRRRR VRRRR* *VRRRR VRRRR*<p>

"HEY MAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kouga yelled through the his cellphone.

The powerful inu-daiyoukai checked the clock on his phone. "It's freaking 9AM on a Sunday. Where do you think I am?" Sesshomaru growled, laying on his giant king size bed, half naked.

"You told me you'll come help me prepare for this party." Kouga retorted.

"It starts at three, what's the big deal?" Sesshomaru argued.

"It's not but I need to prepare the decorations and the food." Kouga whined. There was a long silence. "Just get here when you can and don't forget to bring the stuff." He sighed, hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his stomach to, hugging his pillow to his head before he went back to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru pulled into the long driveway of Kouga's mansion around noon with his black Porsche. He parked his car then walked over to the passenger side to grab a giant present box, locking his car before walking over to the front door.<p>

"There you are!" Kouga called, walking away from Miroku. "Thanks for picking this up." He grabbed the box.

"Yeah, thanks for being late asshole!" Inuyasha yelled from across the giant living room. Sesshomaru gave him a glare, preparing to strike Inuyasha down at any moment. He was not in a good mood after being woken up so early on a Sunday.

"Hey no fighting, especially today!" Kouga yelled, walking over to a table full of present to set the box down.

"Hey Kouga! We're done with the streamers." Kagome said, walking over with Sango.

"And I'm done with the balloons." Miroku added.

"Awesome, thanks guys." Kouga smiled. "Can you check these too." He asked, handing them a checklist of other things they need to get done.

"Sure." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

"Is all of this necessary?" Sesshomaru asked, can't believing the wolf demon is making such a big deal out of a measly welcome back party.

"Yeah! It's for a precious friend Ayame and I haven't seen in three years and we though might as well throw a giant welcome party." Kouga stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied while walking around with Kouga. "And where's Ayame?"

"Picking up the guest of honor. Their gonna get ready at Ayame's house so they'll come after the party starts." Kouga said.

After three hours of setting up the decorations, getting the food ready, and driving around town to pick up other things Kouga forgot, the gang finally finished setting up.

"Alright everyone." Kouga said, putting his hands on his hips. "We're done for now so you can come back by six for the party." He smiled.

"What!?" Inuyasha shouted. "I thought the party was at three?"

"Oh..I lied so that we'll finish on time. Sorry." Kouga shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why you-" Inuyasha yelled, marching up to Kouga before Kagome stopped him by yanking on his arm.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just go and get ready." Kagome said, pulling him to the front door. "I need to shower anyways."

"Yeah, all that work got me dirty." Sango interjected, walking out with Miroku.

""Alright, see ya later!" Kouga waved behind them. He turned around to see a very annoyed Sesshomaru and "eeped".

"You woke me up for no reason." Sesshomaru growled, giving him a blood curdling death stare.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't kill me." Kouga pleaded, holding his hands up to cover his face. When Kouga looked up after a long silence, Sesshomaru was already walking out the front door. "Okay, see at six Sesshomaru." Kouga yelled, sighing in relief. "That wasn't so bad." He chortle, heading upstairs to get himself ready.

* * *

><p>A silver Mercedes pulled into Kouga's driveway around seven later that day with two hot, well dressed females. They stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance, giggling as their arms linked.<p>

"I'm so excited to see Kouga again." The guest of honor giggled. "I can't believe I'm finally back after all these years."

"Not much has change so you're not missing anything." Ayame smiled, opening the door.

It was slightly dark inside but Ayame could see perfectly in the dark so she lead them to the enormous pitch black living room. Once Ayame flicked on the lights, a boom of "WELCOME BACK RIN!" resounding from the room. There were at least fifty people huddling together to greet the human girl.

"What is this!?" Rin laughed to Ayame, a hand around her mouth and chest.

"Welcome back Rin!" Kouga came out from the crowd, giving her a giant hug.

"Kouga! It's so good to see you." Rin cried, returning the hug with equal strength.

"Dang you're strong!" Kouga yelped, receiving a laugh from Rin.

"I missed you. I can't believe you did this." Rin gushed, both hands to her chest.

"Of course." Ayame chirped, wrapping her arms around Kouga.

"You guys are the greatest!" Rin cooed, hugging them both.

"Come on. Well introduce you to everyone." Ayame giggled, dragging Rin to the crowd.

They lead Rin to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who were standing by the refreshment table. "So everyone, this is Rin." Ayame said, pulling her closer to them. "This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." She said, gesturing to their respective names.

"Hi! It's nice to meet everyone." Rin held a hand up in a wave-like fashion.

"Hi! Wow! You're so pretty and pale!" Kagome yelled, admiring Rin's pale complexion.

"Thanks. Everyone's pretty pale in Russia." Rin laughed, liking Kagome already.

"So why did you move up there, if you don't mind me asking." Sango spoke, comer closer to Rin.

"Oh, um… my dad got transferred." Rin shrugged.

"So did he get transferred back?" Kagome asked.

"No. I just came back for school." Rin replied.

"Oh, where are you going?" Miroku asked curiously, creeping his hand closer to Rin's butt. Sango saw and immediate snatched it backed "Don't even think about it you pervert." Sango snapped. Miroku backed away, pretending to laugh innocently.

"Sorry Rin, ignore him. He's a total perv but harmless." Sango said, giving her an apologetic look.

Rin laughed it off as if it was nothing "It's fine, don't worry about it. But I'm attending Shikon Academy." She smiled.

"Really? Awesome!" Kagome cheered. "Everyone here goes there too."

"Great. I'm glad I'll at least know some people there." Rin sighed in relief.

"But if you're transferring there now, then you must be really something in order to get accepted." Inuyasha speculated.

"Hmm… I'm something alright." Rin mused.

"As long as you got in then it's all good." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"By the way.. Where's Sesshomaru? Isn't he coming?" Ayame asked, looking around for the demon.

"He's coming later, he said something about helping dad with a youkai problem." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay." Ayame piped.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, tilting her head slightly.

"My half-brother." Inuyasha huffed. "And a total asshole."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelped causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a tall silver haired inu-daiyoukai arrived to the party.<p>

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled from the loud boom of the bass. Sesshomaru turned his head to see his friend waving frantically at him, signaling him to come over. Sesshomaru squeezed through the crowd of people dancing, wondering why he even came.

"You finally made it." Kouga grinned, wrapping an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder, only having it shrugged off.

"I see you've decided to this into one of your wild parties." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh lighten up. Let me introduce you to Rin." Kouga lead him to the more quieter kitchen where the the gang and some other guests were chatting away. They were standing around the kitchen island, munching on snacks, laughing about something Miroku said.

"Hey Rin! Let's me introduce you to Sesshomaru." Kouga said, coming up to Rin from behind.

When she turned around, she gasped, her eyes slightly widening. She couldn't stopped awing at how perfect the creature before her looked. The blue moon adorning his forehead, the two magenta twin stripes on his cheeks, and the gorgeous deep topaz eyes of the demon took her breath away. She was so mesmerized she didn't noticed her eyes slightly glazing over or Kouga calling her name until he lightly shook her shoulder "Rin this is Sesshomaru."

"Oh sorry." Rin apologized embarrassingly, placing a hand over her face to calm herself. "You have such pretty eyes so I kind of got lost in them." Rin confessed, putting her hands down.

Everyone laughed at how upfront Rin was, not trying to be mean but, how she put it was funny. They've heard many girls confessed to Sesshomaru but never like that before.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." Sesshomaru said coldly, turning around to leave the kitchen.

"What?" Rin partially shouted.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _Great__… __here come the rejection fit. All female are the same, so annoying._ When he turned around he was surprised along with everyone else. Instead of seeing a steaming or teary eyed Rin, he saw a Rin that was shaking from laughter.

Rin clamped down on her mouth to suppress her laughter that was threatening to come out. After she regained control, she wiped a tear from the corner of an eye. "*Huff* Sorry that was so funny. *laughs* I didn't mean it like that *laughs I was only admiring your eyes, *Giggle* not confessing to you. *Giggles* You're going to need more than your looks to capture this girl's heart. *Giggle*" She gave him a mocking wink before walking over to a cooler to grab a bottle of water for her dry throat.

Everyone in the room was silent, shocked by what they just heard. "HAH! OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha exploded into laughter, breaking the silent. "I never thought Mr. Perfect would ever get rejected." He was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off. They others were trying to stifle their laughs, not wanting to deal with Sesshomaru's wrath.

Sesshomaru silenced them with a spine chilling glare before he left the kitchen, growling out a low "As if I'll ever go for a pathetic human." when he passed Rin.

Rin turned to her friends, "I guess he doesn't handle rejection well." Rin mockingly pouted, taking another sip of water.

The rest of night, Sesshomaru gave Rin glares whenever she was in his line of sight. He watched her talk and laugh with some guys who were trying to flirt with her before she brushed them off lightly, walking away to talk with Ayame and the girls. _How dare that lowly human reject me__… __Wait.. why do I care? It__'__s just one less girl I__'__ll have to deal with. _He quickly wiped the thought away, trying to enjoy the party.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was exhausted. The party lasted until one and school started at eight, leaving very little sleep for the party-goers.<p>

"Man I'm so sleepy." Kagome complained, trying to stifled another yawn.

"I know. That was some party." Miroku groaned, laying his head on his ams.

"I know right." Sango said tiredly.

"I hoped Rin enjoyed it." Ayame added.

"I'm sure she did. I always throw the best parties." Kouga bragged.

"Yeah, thanks to us you slave driver." Inuyasha spatted.

"Well you know what mutt?" Kouga yelled, crouching towards Inuyasha.

"Bring it on wolf!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Okay boys settle down. You can take your silly fight to the combat grounds, not my classroom." Ms. Kirara chided, walking into her homeroom with a stack of paper. Everyone sat down on their seats as their neko homeroom teacher walked over to her desk. She spun around to face the class with a wide grin. "Today I have a very exciting news for everyone. We all know that Shikon Academy was originally built for youkais, to train them to control their powers so that they can coexist with the human society but, over the century, we made an exception for humans with extraordinary talents and skills to enter, since only they can survive the intensity of our school. Usually we only allow these rare humans who come from a long ancestral background with youkai interactions to enroll when they're at a young age, to develop their skills and to build up their strengths to adapt to the harsh youkai society. However, I would like to introduce a transfer student, a human one at that. Please come in my dear." Ms. Kirara turned to face the door revealing a very energetic Rin.

Sesshomaru flinched the moment he saw Rin. _What is she doing here? _He eyed the petite girl strolling over to the the front of the classroom. She was wearing the school uniform, a short black pleated skirt, a navy blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, and a red tie to complete the look. She wore black thigh high socks with a pair of black combat boots a third to her calf instead of the usual loafers or heels like most girls.

"Can you please introduce yourself and share something to the class?" Ms. Kirara encouraged.

"Hello class. I'm Averin Markov but everyone calls me Rin. I'm half Russian and half Japanese which explains the name and my Japanese looks and I hope to get along with everyone one." Rin gave a little bow to show respect then smiled towards her new classmates. She immediately found Ayame and everyone else, giving them a little wave.

"Rin, you may sit next to Sesshomaru." Ms. Kirara gestured towards him.

Rin walked over to her seat and sat down, hearing the whispers of "she's the new girl?" "but she's human" "she's cute". Rin ignored the whispered since she already heard it earlier in the hallways.

Sesshomaru watch the girl sit down to his right. "Well well, we meet again." Rin half sang, giving Sesshomaru a smirk before she looked over to whispered "hi" to the others.

Sesshomaru stared, mortified about having to sit next to this crazy girl, who didn't know her place and wasn't intimidated by him. _I have to sit next to her for the rest of the year? Oh kami! _

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm so happy that I got so many review from the first chapter and apologize for the long update. Please enjoy this one too:D**

Rin's first class finally ended giving her roughly twenty time to talk to her friends before the next lesson begins.

"I can't believe you're in our class." Ayame squealed as she sat down next to Rin, giving her a small side hug.

"Yeah, transferring from nowhere and then ending up in the elite class? What are you?" Inuyasha asked jokingly. Rin gave him a smile in return at his teasing question.

"It's going to be so much fun with everyone here." Kagome said happily, plopping down on a chai next to Rin's other side.

"I know right?" Rin chirped backed.

"You all knew she would attend here?" Sesshomaru asked a bit annoyed as the others sat around them, forming a little circle.

"Yeah, she told us before you came to the party." Kouga stated as others nodding in agreement with him. "By the way, how did it go with your father? I forgot to ask last night."

"It was simple and effortless. The demon was quickly contained as usual." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. You're the strongest demon here so I doubt it'll be as easy for the rest of us." Miroku chuckled.

"You're the strongest demon here?" Rin asked curiously and slightly surprised. Sesshomaru looked at her as if why it should matter, then he gave her a nod. She gave him a warm smile in return as if she was proud of him which shocked him. They didn't meet on the greatest terms so he thought she was one of those girls who hold grudges.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's dad is on the demon council and the founder of the Youkai Control Agency which maintains the peace and stability of the youkai society in Japan. He's also the strongest demon in all of Japan and since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are his kids, they're both insanely strong, especially with their inherited swords." Ayame explained, knowing Rin would probably ask her those questions soon enough.

"We also have to help dad with the demon and human problems around here so it's not the greatest thing in the world. It gets pretty boring and tiring after awhile." Inuyasha complained, slumping his head on top of Kagome's head.

"But doesn't that mean your father has a lot of faith in you to help him with his work?" Rin inquired.

Inuyasha's head jerked up. "I guess." he replied, whipping his head to the side, hiding his blush as Rin giggled at his shyness.

Sesshomaru stared at her wondering why she seem so different compared to last night._ I guess she not so bad._

The rest of the classes went by really fast for Rin since the lessons were reasonably easy to understand and quite interesting. They were mostly about the history of youkais, their society in Japan, and how to deal with different situations when it comes to a youkai outbreak.

* * *

><p>Their last class was held in an arena on the combat grounds for the students to train in. The arena had fifteen courts equally spread out on the lower level, some designed to enhance weaponry skills, while others were more for sparring with other students. There were bleachers surrounding the arena on the upper level, almost like a real football stadium but with a capacity of 3000.<p>

Since the class was more like a gym class, everyone had to change into something more appropriate. Rin borrowed one of Ayame's clean set of training clothes, it being her first day and not knowing about having to have a different set of clothes. She wore some calf length training leggings with a white t-shirt with the school's emblem of a jewel on the back. Most of the girls were dressed similarly, but some wore shorts or different pants or shirts.

Sesshomaru wore one of his usual white v-neck with black training pants attire, sometimes the colors would change. Inuyasha was wearing a red baggy workout capri with a white cut-out sleeve hoodie. Miroku was wearing purple capris with a black v-neck shirt while Kouga's some black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt.

Since today was Rin's first day, she was allowed to observe the other students to see how things worked during the enhancement class. She stood next to the instructor, Myoga, by the bench area as he explained some details with her and asked her what kind of skills she had, which were mostly physical strength and handling different weapons.

Rin observed everyone carefully, memorizing what kind of power each youkai had or what their techniques was like. She searched the arena for Sesshomaru and saw that he already defeated his fifth opponent on the other side of the arena. The youkai he defeated walk over to Rin to lay on a bench with the other youkais Sesshomaru defeated previously. Rin watched Sesshomaru walk over to the wall by his court and sat down against it, staring into space and boredom instead of exhaustion.

Myoga saw Sesshomaru and sighed exasperatingly beside Rin, "Is no one strong enough to challenge you besides your brother?"

"I'll give it try." Rin chirped, walking over to where Sesshomaru was.

"Rin wait. You're human and a woman at that. We try not to pair different species or sex opponents until we know you're at about the same level." Myoga shouted to the girl but she was already halfway down the arena.

When Rin finally approached him, she stood there, string down at him. Sesshomaru looked up from where he sat, wondering what Rin wanted from him.

"Let's spar together." Rin suggested, giving him an encouraging smile. If it were possible, Sesshomaru's would have looked at her as if she was out of her mind, but his face remained vacant.

"No thanks. You won't be able to keep up with me." He stated in a monotone voice.

"You never know." Rin half sang, leaning down slightly, closing the space between them. When he didn't respond, Rin just openly begged. " Come on, please? I'm bored from watching everyone and since your bored too, I thought maybe we can cure our boredom together." Rin suggested, her hand held out for his hand. He stared into her eyes and saw that she was indeed being serious about wanting to spar with him and not just to flirt like the others have in the past.

Without accept her hand, Sesshomaru stood up too gracefully for a male, "You can pick any weapon you want." he said, walking out onto the empty court he was at earlier.

"Okay." Rin piped, turning around to head to the armory. She knew Sesshomaru won't need any weapons from the matches she saw earlier. Rin choose a katana, swinging it around to familiarized herself with it. Once she approved of it, Rin walked over to the court Sesshomaru was waiting at. She got a few glances from the others when they saw her standing in the same court as Sesshomaru.

"Is Sesshomaru really fighting with Rin?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in the court next to hers. Kagome was practicing her archery skilled, entwining her miko powers within each shot.

"He's probably toying with her but… lets go over there just in case." Inuyasha suggested, sheathing the katana he was borrowing since he cant use his real sword, the Tessaiga, at school.

Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku all stopped what they were doing when Inuyasha told them about Rin and Sesshomaru. They all walked over to Sesshomaru's court to hopefully stop him from fighting with Rin.

"He's crazy. He can't fight Rin." Ayame yelled, walking a bit faster than the others.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her to badly." Kouga said, quickening his pace too.

Other students stopped to see what Sesshomaru was doing, fighting the new human transfer student as they gathered around their court.

"Sesshomaru! You can't fight Rin." Ayame yelled when she approached their court. Sesshomaru stayed silent, ignoring her orders since he doesn't take any from anyone, except sometimes his father of course.

"Don't worry Ayame, I asked him to." Rin gave Ayame a reassuring smile then turned her attention back to her opponent.

"You can go first." Sesshomaru offered after looking at their audience.

"Okay but don't underestimate me" Rin replied. She got into a fighting stance then charged at a remarkable speed, too fast for a human, even if they did attend this school.

Sesshomaru was surprised at Rin's speed but kept up with her easily. She was fast, but not faster than him. _She would be a good opponent against Inuyasha. _

There were many "ooh"s and "ahhs" as Rin showed her strength and kept up with Sesshomaru. "Wow, this new girl is something." Kagura, a beautiful wind demoness with red eyes and short black hair in a bun, cooed within the crowd. She was the strongest demoness in the school and among the top five strongest students.

"I'll say." Kanna, a short, pale and snow-white hair demoness said in agreement.

Rin started swinging her katana, calculating what Sesshomaru's next movement might be and barely missing him each time. Rin swung towards Sesshomaru's head, shielding a part of his vision as he easily dodged it but missed her left fisted slamming into his chest. Even though her attack didn't phase him, he was still shocked by the strength and speed of the impact, but even more so that she actually made contact with him. Rin took this opening to strike him with her sword once again, giving him a small cut on his cheek, just below the left magenta stripes on his cheek.

Sesshomaru jumped back a few feet away from Rin, reached up to cup his cheek then brought down his hand. He looked down and saw the tiny amount of blood on his palm.

He heard whispers of gasped and astonishment from the others then "Kick his ass Rin!" Inuyasha cheered from the crowd in amusement. "You already hit him once, you can do it again." he laughed.

Many whispered erupted from the others students after Inuyasha's comment. "I can't believe she actually hit him." "Who is she?" "I guess he's not so great if a human girl can injure him." The last comment set Sesshomaru's blood boiling. He was embarrassed to let the human injured him but now others were questioning his strength and looking down on him.

_How dare they?_ He gave out a menacing growled towards the crowds to silence them then charged toward Rin without holding back.

Rin barely blocked his powerful punches that will surly leave bruises, but that was expected from the attending this school, it was common to have many injuries from all the training. Sesshomaru didn't want to draw blood like she did to him, but didn't want to let her go without making her pay. He hated appearing weak even though he knows he's anything but that.

The fight traveled towards the other end of the arena as Rin constantly backed away to created space and retaliate. Sesshomaru stuck with punches and pushing while Rin went all out with her sword, punches, and kicks. Sesshomaru finally had Rin backed ten feet against the wall, trapping her.

There wasn't enough space for Rin to more anywhere else, she couldn't go to the side without being caught and can't back up anymore without hit the wall. She was breathing heavily but _needed_ to push beyond her limits. "What? Can't take me down yet? I told you not to underestimate me." Rin taunted him, trying to buy time and catch her breath.

He gave her a deathly growl then charged at her, sending a powerful blow to her stomach with his right fist. He knocked the breath out of her as Rin went flying backwards, her body slamming against the hard wall with a loud thud.

Rin collapsed forward onto the ground, breathing heavily. Barely lifting her body up, she crouched on her knees, her arms shaking as they held her up, and her head hung low toward the floor. She stared at the ground and noticed her vision turning red. She immediately hid her eyes behind her bangs, not allowing anyone to catch even a glimpse of it. Her eyes were completely blood shot and her pupils became a brownish red.

"Admit defeat." Sesshomaru stated more than asked, towering over her tired body. Rin didn't respond, waiting for the redness in her eyes to hopefully fade away before she did.

"Rin!" Ayame yelled, running towards her with the others. She went straight her Rin with Kouga as the others stayed behind Sesshomaru. "Are you okay?" Ayame crouched down beside Rin, trying to help her up. Rin made sure Ayame couldn't see her eyes and refused to budge, wanting to stay in place until the redness in her eyes disappear.

"How can you do that?" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru. "She's only human, not a powerful demon like you." He leaned down to help Rin up with Ayame.

"Sesshomaru, I can't believe you would go this far." Myoga said in belief, giving him a disappointed look. " I know you're stronger than everyone else here, but you didn't have to go to the extreme."

"Yeah, you didn't have to be so rough." Kagome interjected, her face very irritated.

"I agree. You went overboard." Sango added.

Sesshomaru stood in silence then spoke, "She asked for it." in an unsympathetic tone.

"Seriously!" Ayame yelled, glaring at him when they finally got Rin to stand up with her bangs still covering her eyes but closed. She didn't want anyone to see her eyes knowing they'll ask her about it.

"You just had to prove you're better than everyone else don't you?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru was annoyed with the remarks and turned around to look at everyone, silencing them with a spine tingling glare and receiving a gulp from them.

"We should get her to the nurse's office." Miroku suggested after a long silence.

"Yes Rin. Please head to the nurse's office and then head home early to rest. I don't want you to feel worst and want to quit our academy after only attending one day of it." Myoga recommended.

Rin lifted her head up with her eyes still closed "Thank you Myoga-sensei." she replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"I'll go with you." Ayame offered.

"I'm fine Ayame. I can go by myself." Rin turned her head towards Ayame forcing a smile.

Sesshomaru turned back around to look at Rin. She was trembling and trying to keep her heavy breathing down to a minimum.

"Are you sure Rin?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Yes. Class is still going on so I don't want you to miss it." Rin got out of Kouga's and Ayame's hold on her and walked to the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, waving to everyone before exiting the arena.

Everyone watched Rin leave the arena. "I hope she'll be okay," Ayame said, her voice full of concern.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She got into this school for being a tough human remember. Plus, she actually injured fluffy over here." Kouga smirked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was deeply annoyed by the nickname and wanted to roll his eyes, but ignored his comment instead.

He turned around to head back to his wall. "She's better than you thats for sure," Sesshomaru said, his back to everyone else. _A lot better _he smirked inwardly. Everyone's eyes widen, shocked that Sesshomaru actually praised a human.

* * *

><p>Instead of heading to the nurses office, Rin went back into the girls locker room. She quickly opened her locker and reached into her bag to take out a portable syringe(like the one in Naruto) with a thick, deep red liquid inside. She opened the cap and looked around to make sure no one was there then stabbed herself with it on her left arm. She slowly slumped down against a locker and sighed with her eyes closed in relief as the red liquid slowly drained into her body. When Rin opened her eyes, her vision was crystal clear again and the the redness of her eyes vanished.<p>

After letting the the red substance infused into her system, Rin quickly changed in her school uniform to go home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin came into class as cheerful and energetic as ever, as if what happened yesterday never occurred.<p>

"Rin!" Ayame ran toward her friend. "Are you okay?" She checked around Rin's body to make sure she wasn't too injured.

"Yes I'm okay. I got plenty of rest yesterday so I'm perfectly fine now." Rin giggled at her friend's sweet gesture to check every inch of her body.

"Okay…But if you feel any pain or anything, tell me immediately." Ayame commanded, in a worried way of course.

"Okay okay." Rin chuckled, heading to her seat.

"Morning" Rin chirped Sesshomaru as she sat down, giving him a smile and waiting for him to greet her back.

Sesshomaru didn't return the greeting but glanced over to her in the corners of his eyes, studying her strange behavior. She should be mad at him, loathing him for beating her up yesterday but instead she still gave him that same sweet smile. He decided to nod his head to show he acknowledge her presence. "Were the injuries bad?" he asked moments later, surprising himself that he even asked, let alone cared.

Rin's face immediately brightened up when he asked, "Yes…but I've had worse, felt worse." whispering the last part, she looking down, a sad smile on her face.

He immediately noticed the somber expression on her face and thought it was his fault. "I won't apologize since you asked me to spar with you first." he said feeling somewhat guilty for the first time in his life.

Rin's head jerked up to stare at him "I know and you're forgiven." she said, giving him a wide grin.

"I didn't apologize and I just told you I didn't intend to do so." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"But you did." Rin interjected, her voiced sounding very convinced.

"When?" Sesshomaru asked, quirking a perfect eyebrow..

"When you said "I wont apologize since you asked me to spar with you first."" She tried imitating his deep voice as best as she could, her voice flat and her face emotionless like his, giggling a bit when she finished. "I said "I know" for the part where I asked you to spar first and I take _full_ _responsibility_ for my injuries." She paused, noticing the hint of amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes. "And the "you're forgiven" part is when you said you won't apologize but you did, or the hidden meaning was there." Rin shrugged happily.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes sightly narrowed but not in a "i'm going to kill you" kind of way.

"Think what you want but… I know you _still_ cared." Rin smiled at the last part, her eyes filled with so much euphoria.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a split second then went back to normal. He was going to counter her allegation but Kirara-sensei entered the classroom. He turned his head to the front like everyone else, giving up on rebutting her accusation.

Throughout the class period, Sesshomaru's eyes would wonder back to Rin's smiling face every now and then. He was so absorbed in staring at the girl sitting next to him, he didn't noticed the ghost of a smile on his lips.

**Okay, I know I made Rin strong in a story again but it's for a really good reason so please believe me. I won't tell you why as it will be unravel **_**MANY**_** chapters from now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way the story is going as this is NOT a story where it's all about Sesshomaru trying to capture her heart, which he will do eventually, being a SessXRin story and all;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE U!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the late update. My very first semester of college was coming to an end and I had finals, which went great! Then I had work, leaving me no actual down time to write for the next five days. But here it is, the new chapter. I will also promise to update the next chapter pretty soon to make up for the late update too! Happy reading!:D**

A week had pass since Rin's transfer to Shikon Academy. She had already adjusted to her new classes and the many rumors about her. Those who didn't believe Rin was strong said she bribed Sesshomaru to let her win by offering her body just like how she bribed the school to accept her and place her into the elite class. Whenever she walks down the halls alone, many will glance at her out of jealousy or hatred. They were envious of Rin being close friends with some of the most strongest students in school so quickly, being in the elite class with the gorgeous Sesshomaru, and even getting to sit next to him. Many would kill for her spot, especially Sesshomaru's insane fans, who were behind those rumors. Rin, being the person that she is, didn't care for these rumors and simply ignored them. She didn't come to this school to have people spread rumors about her, only… to get through this year and enjoy it with her friends.

"So Rin, how do you feel about being at the center of attention?" Ayame mused as they walked down to the cafeteria with the rest of the gang. The girls were walking side by side while the boys we're right behind them. Sesshomaru was behind Rin, glancing at her for her answer.

"I don't really care." Rin shrugged. "They can say whatever they want since none of it is true. It doesn't bother me along as those I care about know the truth." Rin replied nonchalantly. Her answer made everyone smiled or nod in agreement at how strong and sincere the human girl was. "Beside, I'm sure Mr. Perfect over here can't be persuaded with frivolous things." Rin smirked, pointing her thumb toward Sesshomaru.

The others were stunned at Rin's remark, whipping their heads to Sesshomaru, waiting for his counter. To their surprise, he only "Hn" in agreement. It was true that he really can't be bought, since nothing is good enough to bribe him with it. He has everything; money, power, looks, and more girls than he could ever care to acknowledge.

"Well you don't to worry about those rumors for very long. Apparently, there's a new doctor that just started working here today and he's really hot. All of the girls are after him and some even injured themselves just to get his attention." Kagome laughed.

"Keh! He's not that good looking. He's looks more like a sissy if anything." Inuyasha fumed, slightly jealous that Kagome called the doctor handsome. He's in love with Kagome but, since they're close friends, he's too chicken to ask her out. He wanted to be in a relationship like Kouga and Miroku but, he and Kagome are of different species, making it harder for him to go for it.

"Well I think he is. I bet he's in the infirmary right now." Kagome's eyes sparkled, a brilliant idea popping into her head. "Let's go take a look." Kagome shouted, yanking onto Rin's arm and running off to the infirmary ahead of them. Kagome wanted to make Inuyasha jealous since she loves him, but wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. Each time she tries to make him jealous, he only drags her away and then gets mad, not even stating why he's furious to confirm that he might like her.

"Hold on. Wait for us!" Ayame yelled, running off with Sango, leaving the shocked boys behind. Though they are both in a relationship, that doesn't mean they can't join their friends in looking at hot guys. As long as they don't flirt, Ayame and Sango feel that they're technically not cheating.

"Kagome-" Rin protested weakly, but Kagome kept running with a playful smile plastered on her face. Rin couldn't help but smile at her new friend's action and sighed, giving up her resistant and followed the excited miko willingly.

* * *

><p>When the girls reach the infirmary, there was a crowd of girls outside of the door. They were "kyaa-ing" and going "Rolan-sensei~" over the blonde and emerald eyed foreign doctor before them.<p>

The boys finally reached the girls a minute later, among the hoard of girls giggling over the doctor. Sesshomaru watched as Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha marched over to drag their respective love interest away form the handsome doctor. He noticed Rin standing with the other girls, frozen in place with her eyes widen for a second before they returned to normal. He looked over to the doctor and saw him staring right at Rin. He smiled directly at Rin and she returned it happily. Sesshomaru was strangely bothered by their exchanges and decided to drag Rin away.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and called her name, but she didn't respond. He yanked on her gently, causing her to jerked out of her trance. She whipped her head to see who was pulling on her arm and gasped when she saw the golden eyes pouring into hers "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Yes I am. Sorry…Haha.." She gave him an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She looked around and saw that the girls are gone. "Where are the others?"

"They left already. Come on." He gestured for her to go ahead, watching her intently. He noticed her eyes glancing back to the doctor until he was out of her peripheral vision. Sesshomaru gave out an inaudible growl to the human ear, startling himself as to why he's doing that. He only growls when he's annoyed, but he can't seem to figure out what's provoking this feeling in him. It's becoming more recent ever since Rin came along. He concluded that it was the addition of Rin into the group, throwing his everyday life off balance. He decided to wait until he can adjust to her existence to get rid of his urge to growl.

* * *

><p>When Sesshomaru and Rin reached the cafeteria, the others were sitting at their usually table with their food. They quickly went to buy their lunch and sat down with the others.<p>

"See, I told you he was handsome." Kagome mused.

"I will admit, he's quite the looker." Sango chuckled.

"I agree." Ayame laughed.

The boys grumbled about how the doctor was ugly and how could the girls act this way when they have boyfriends already except Kagome. Though Inuyasha was still just as angry as Kouga and Miroku.

"His name's Rolan Alkaev but he goes by Rolan-sensei. Apparently, he's from Russia but he's very fluent in Japanese." Kagome inform while chewing on her salad, ignoring the bit's complaints.

"Hey, maybe you can welcome him since you're both new and from Russia Rin." Ayame suggested, turning to Rin who was taking a bit of her rice.

"Umm, yeah sure." Rin responded hesitantly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling slightly happy at how unenthusiastic Rin felt about talking to the doctor. Maybe that smile between the two was only a friendly hello. He has nothing to worry about.

Ten minutes before lunch was over, Rin excused herself to the restroom. The girls offered to go with her but she kindly refused, saying she'll see them in class.

When Sesshomaru was done with his lunch, he head back to class three minutes before lunch was over. He wanted some time to enjoy the quietness from the others before he had to deal with it again. When he turned the corner, he saw Rin coming out of the infirmary with the new doctor. She was giggling and smiling at him, then starting saying something to him. He focused on what she was saying and caught "I'll see you later." then she gave him a hug. He couldn't believe his eyes.

After everyone returned to class, Sesshomaru couldn't stop his mind from wondering what he just saw. He thought Rin was different, not shallow or care about looks like the other annoying girls at school, but he guessed he was wrong. He knew Rin was nice, but never thought she'll be the kind of girl that would throw herself at a man so quickly. She hesitated about talking to him but now she's hugging him too? He was beyond irritated and spent the rest of the class sending daggers at Rin from the corners of his eyes.

Rin obviously felt his annoyance and eyes on her so she glanced back at him. Their eyes met and Sesshomaru gave Rin a glare, confusing her. She quirked her head to the side, asking what's wrong. Sesshomaru ignored her and looked back at the board. Rin decided to let it go and turned her attention back to the teacher.

When they got to their enhancement class, Myoga-sensei announced that they'll be going on their annual beginning of the year training camp for a week. It's sort of like boot camp but more intense since there's demons and human's with extraordinary strength to drill.

Rin was very excited to go on the trip with her friends since she's never done something like a school trip before, even if it's just to train.

"This is going to be so much fun. You're gonna love it Rin, minus the training of course." Ayame said in excitement.

"We always go to this remote island with the best terrain for training and there's even an amazing beach." Kagome smiled dreamily.

"They'll usually let you relax for the first and last day, while training you like crazy fort the most part." Sango pointed out.

"That sounds fun." Rin cheered sarcastically about the training part.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rin gave out a deep sigh after a nice relaxing shower. She stepped out of her steam-filled bathroom and into the darkness of her unlit bedroom, wearing a navy night gown down to her mid thigh and rubbing her damp hair dry with a towel. The only sources of lights was from her glass sliding door, leading onto her balcony, and her laptop, flashing an alert for an incoming video call. Rin's blood immediate ran cold when she saw who was calling her. She wrapped the towel around her neck, letting her long ebony hair flow to her back at her waist. She took a deep breath before clicking the accept button on the screen. A new window popped up on her desktop with a man with dark long hair on the other side of the screen. His face was obscure from the poor lighting of the room he was in so you couldn't really see his features enough to identify him, but Rin knew who the man was all too well.<p>

"Hello Rin." Came the deep voice of the man. Rin remained quiet as she hated talking to this man. "Still as quiet as ever I see." He smirked. "Come on, I haven't heard from you since you left a week ago. The least you could do is return my greeting after all the things I've done for you." The man said mockingly, taking in great amusement from Rin's now angry faced.

Rin balled her fisted to suppress some of her rage before speaking out in a low voice, "You're the one who started all of this."

"That may be, but don't forget who came to seek my help first." He replied with a dark chuckle. Rin gritted her teeth to prevent herself from losing control. "By the way, a little birdie told me you _two_ have reunited."

"I didn't expect Rolan to come until next week." She stated in a stoic voice.

"Hmm, I heard about what happened on the first day of school so it's only natural that I send him ahead of time. Don't want my prized subject to become damaged." He paused. "But I wasn't referring to Rolan."

"They who?" Rin asked cautiously.

"You know exactly who." The man grinned evilly.

Rin's scramble through her brain to rack up who he might be talking about and then it came to her all at once. "Leave him out of this!" She yelled harshly, stamping a foot forward as if to attack.

The man found great amusement from Rin's distress behavior. "As long as you keep your end of the deal." The man warned before closing the video call. The window turned blank once the call got disconnected.

Rin stood in front of her desk, frozen. Her head hung low as her body stiffened from what just happened. "He knows." Rin whispered, still slightly shooken up.

**I know this chapter might be kind of confusing and you guys are probably wondering who all of these people are but, they will definitely be explained in the future chapters. If you have ****any questions, please ask and I will do my very best to answer all of them as long as it won't reveal anything at the moment. Also, I will make the next chapter much longer so sorry about this short one:)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! YAAAY! Just in case it wasn't clear in the previous chapter, the new doctor's name is Rolan. Please enjoy:D**

Rin and the other one hundred students arrived at the training island the following week. They were surrounded by a powdery, sandy beach and a beautiful, crystal clear ocean. The island itself was about ten miles in diameter and had a variety of terrains ranging from mountainous and flat to tropical and forest-like. Further up the port was a hotel-like building where the students and teacher will reside for the duration of the week.

"This island is pretty weird. How can it have different types of fields on an island?" Rin asked curiously, looking around to further observe the bewildering island.

"This island was originally deserted so the academy turned it into a training ground for the students. The terrains were man-made to provided us with different types of environments to train on instead of just one." Kagome informed.

"Enough about that. Lets go change into our bikinis and head to the beach!" Ayame cheered, grabbing the girls and rushing to their rooms.

Thirty minutes later, the boys were laying on white lounge chairs with umbrellas embedded in the sand, shielding them from the harsh rays of the sun. They were completely shirtless, wearing only their swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses.

Sesshomaru had on a pair of black, pilot aviators, his godly toned body exposed for the entire beach to admire his perfectly sculpted physique. His presence caused every girl passing by to gaped and drool over his sexiness while the guys were filled with jealousy and envy. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga also received gawks, but the majority of them were aimed towards Sesshomaru since he _was_ the hottest male attending Shikon Academy.

"Now this is the life." Kouga sighed as he laid down next to Sesshomaru.

"I agree." MIroku moaned, slouching further down his chair

"Yeah." Inuyasha breathed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"I wonder when the girls are coming. They're missing out." Miroku wondered, searching the beach for them. His head suddenly stopped, his jaw practically dropped to the ground. There, strutting toward them from across the beach were the girls in their amazing swim suits.

Kagome wore an emerald halter top bikini, her sunglasses resting on her head while she carried a beach umbrella. Ayame had on a coral strapless bikini top with a giant gem in the middle with matching bottoms, carrying a cooler with one hand. Sango had on a royal blue twin ring triangle bikini, hauling another beach umbrella. Rin had on a white floral lace bikini with black strings tied in bow to keep her bottoms in place on either sides , a tote filled with beach necessities around an elbow.

All in all, the girls looked drop dead gorgeous, catching the attention of every male and some female on the beach. They received catcalls and whistles from the male spectators while either receiving envious looks or glares from some females.

Sesshomaru noticed the commotion and looked up from the ocean, his sunglasses sliding down his nose to give him a better view. He was stunned to see Rin looking so sexy in her bikini, complementing her well toned and curvy body perfectly. He didn't notice he was gaping like the others until the girls where in front of them, smiles plastered on their faces. They laid down their beach towels in front of the boys, just close enough to give them a good view, but far enough where they can't interrupt them.

They settled down onto their spot, a beach umbrella planted into the sand to provide shade for two. The girls sat down and began their beach ritual of rubbing sunscreen on themselves.

"Rin, can you rubbed some on my back?"Ayame asked, handing Rin her bottle of sunscreen.

"Sure." Rin said quietly, squeezing the bottle and rubbing the cool sun repellant onto Ayame's back.

"Hey Ayame, I could have done that for you." Kouga complained from his chair, leaning up from his chair to get a better view of his hot girlfriend being rubbed by another girl.

"Rin's closer." Ayame quipped, moaning as Rin continues to massage her with sunscreen. "Thanks." Ayame sighed when Rin finished. "Let me do yours." Ayame offered, turning around to face Rin.

Rin turned around hesitantly, her back facing Ayame. "Your skin is so soft and smooth." Ayame squealed, grabbing as much skin into her palms as she can. She noticed that the boys haven't stopped gaping at them, even Sesshomaru was staring. Ayame suddenly had a great idea, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Let's see if your front is too." Ayame bantered, blowing into Rin's ear, eliciting a small squeak from the human in her arms. Rin struggle to break free of Ayame's grasp, but her resistance only enticed Ayame even further. She slowly slid her hands all over Rin's chest and down her stomach, tucking a few fingers into Rin's bottoms.

Rin gasped. "Ayame, enough!" Rin quickly grabbed Ayame's wrists and twisted them behind her back to immobilized her. Rin quickly got up and stormed off to her room.

"Ayame! You shouldn't have teased her so much." Sango yelled, giving her a disappointing look.

"I just wanted to cheer her up." Ayame countered in defense. The others looked at her as if she was crazy, sexually harassing somebody would only make them irritated no delighted. " Haven't you guys noticed that she's been acting differently since last week?" Ayame asked seriously.

The there remained in silence, wondering what she's talking about. "Now that you mentioned it, she does seem quieter and more… how do I say this… on alert?" Kouga replied, grabbing his chin in bewilderment.

"You're right. She's been acting strangely ever since that new doctor- oh what's his name?…Dr. Rolan came." MIroku concluded in suspicion.

The others thought over what could possibly be bothering their friend.

Sesshomaru was also in thought, wondering what Rin's relationship is with Dr. Rolan and if he's the cause of her strange behavior. He looked back to the hotel and his eyes widen. He was hoping to catch glimpse of Rin, but the one he saw was Dr. Rolan. His eyes narrowed _Why is he here?_

**Rin's POV**

Rin was laying on her bed, still in her swim suit, her stomach pressed to the mattress. She felt terrible for lashing out at Ayame like that, even though Ayame had nothing to do with why she's been so frustrated.

_I hope she doesn't take it to heart. The last thing I want is to bother the others with my problems._

Rin sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a bit of rest. Just when she was about to fall asleep, her phone vibrated. She checked her phone and the name "Rolan" appeared on the screen with a message saying "I'm here. You can stop by later." Rin continued to stare at the screen for a few more minutes before she got up to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

**Regular POV**

Later that night, the gang was hanging out in the lounging area, playing cards and talking. Rin and Ayame had already made up after Rin apologized only having Ayame apologizing too for going over board with her teasing.

They stayed up until ten since they had to wake up early for training in the morning.

They walked back to their rooms, the girls on the third floor and the boys on the second. Rin and Ayame shared a room while Kagome and Sango shared one. Sesshomaru was rooming with Kouga and Inuyasha was with Miroku.

A couple hours later, Ayame was already sound asleep while Rin had trouble sleeping as usual. She couldn't stop tossing and turning, checking the time on her phone every five minutes. Once the time appeared to be midnight, Rin got up quietly, careful not to wake up Ayame. She put on some slippers, then snuck out of the room. She scanned the hallways to make that the coast was clear, then she climbed down the stairs to the boy's level.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru was still awake in his room, thinking about Rin once again. He didn't know why but lately, he's been constantly thinking about her all the time. She just suddenly came into his life and already she had made a big impact on his state of mind. She was so peculiar and mysterious. The way she acts, her inhuman abilities, and the most disturbing thing, her scent. Her scent was definite that of a human's but unlike any other human scent, her's was welcoming, strangely familiar and comforting.

Giving out a frustrated sigh, he got up to head down to the restroom to cool his face, hopefully, clear to his mind of the human. With the skills of a dai-youkai, he slipped out of the room in complete silent.

After Sesshomaru finished cooling off his face, he walked back to his room feeling better than before. His mind was at ease, free from the invading thoughts of Rin.

When he was about to turn the corner to his hallway, he heard footsteps and smelt a familiar scent. Sneaking a quick peak, Sesshomaru peered through the corner. His eyes widen when he saw the object of his thoughts standing in front of him.

Rin quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around before she lightly knocked on a door. When it opened, Rolan was standing before her. He stepped aside, gesturing Rin to come in. Rin casually walked into his room as if it was nothing.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. _What is she doing there? How can she go into a male__'__s room in the middle of the night so casually? What is wrong with her? _He growled inwardly.

Stunned and shocked, he stood there in silence, focusing his ears on the sounds coming from Rolan's room.

"You can have a seat on the bed." Rolan said, his feet likely tapping on the floor. An unbuckled noise was heard before Rolan asked "Can you lift your shirt up?"

Sesshomaru's gasped, gulping down the lump that was stuck in his throat. He heard the sound of a plastic material being crinkled then a monotoned "This might hurt" from Rolan. The sound of Rin's soft grunt could be heard from the door and it was in that moment that Sesshomaru decided it was enough.

He stepped from his corner and quietly walked back to his room. He didn't want to hear it, to hear Rin with a different guy. If he stayed any longer, he knew that things wouldn't end too well for anyone.

**Normal POV**

The next day, everyone was having breakfast together in the dining area. All of the student were there, eating and preparing for the next five day of torturous training.

Rin was the last of her friends to get her food, having overslept due to the night before.

"Morning everyone." Rin smiled, sitting down next to Ayame. She looked healthier and had a slight glow to her complexion.

"What took you so long Rin?" It's only the first day and you're already oversleeping?" Ayame asked, sipping her orange juice.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night." She laughed nervously.

"Well yeah. Not after that long nap you took when you left the beach." Sango chided jokingly.

"Yep…" Rin replied nervously, averting her eyes and taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

The rest of breakfast was filled with chatter and laughter from everyone except Sesshomaru. He observed his so called _friends_ and half-brother interact with one another, particularly Rin. Her smiles were brighter and her laughters contained more life in them.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed her sudden change and was seething on the inside. He knew exactly the reason behind her strange behavior and why she had overslept, but decided that he will just quiet for now. What Rin does is none of his problem. Just because they were in the same inner circle doesn't mean that he had to watch over her like a guardian.

Rin was playing with her juice when she noticed Sesshomaru's glare aimed right at her. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru? You've been so quiet." Rin asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Sesshomaru continues to stare at her in silence before replying "It's nothing." He got up, carrying his tray with him, then left to go outside.

The others quieted down, wondering what's bothering Sesshomaru.

"What's his problem?" Kouga asked.

"Who knows. He's always like that." Inuyasha grumbled, eating the last piece of his bacon.

Rin ignored Inuyasha's usual antics, her instincts telling her there's something wrong.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, they headed out to the training course.

Rin approached Sesshomaru, walking beside him as they headed to their destination. "What's wrong Sesshomaru. You seem mad about something." Rin asked.

"I told you it was nothing." He answered harshly before increasing up his pace to get away from the girl.

Rin stopped dead in her track. _Did he just avoid me? _ If she didn't feel bad before, she felt even worse now.

The rest of the week went by awfully slow for Rin. She had try countless times to confront him, only having him evade her with some excuse. He started hanging out with Kagura for some reason that Rin didn't know of. It bothered her greatly that Sesshomaru was with someone else… more than she had expected.

It was the day to return and everyone was packing and getting ready to board the ship to go home at the moment. The others were finishing up while Rin was done, having packed the night before.

Rin was sitting on her bed, watching Ayame trying to stuff her excess amount of clothes into her luggage. "Ayame" Rin called out hesitantly "What's Sesshomaru's relationship with Kagura?"

Ayame immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Rin. "From what I've remember, Kagura entered the academy nine years ago. She has remarkable skills and pretty powerful. The two often trained together ever since they were little but they haven't really been close this year. Neither had shown any signs of affection for the other so I think they're just friends. Plus Kouga would have told me otherwise. Why do you ask?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Just curious." Rin replied coolly. "Well I'm done so I'll see you on the ship." Rin said, hurrying out the room as fast as possible.

"Kay." Ayame yelled, going back to stuff the abundance of clothes inside her luggage.

Rin had her head down as she walked glumly to the ship. _Sesshomaru and Kagura are pretty close. I should have known that something like this would happen. It__'__s only to be expected. And to make it worse, he__'__s still ignoring me._ She had tried everything to make up with Sesshomaru, but nothing work. She really didn't to leave the island on bad terms with him, even though she had no idea as to what she did.

Once she reached the port, she saw Sesshomaru about to board the ship. On impulse, she immediately ran up to him, grabbing his arm, and dragged him away before he could process what was going on.

"What are doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, yanking back his arm effortlessly.

"I really need to talk to you." Rin explained. Sesshomaru glared at her in silence, finding no reason as to why he should do what she asks. "Please?" Rin implored, her voice in a soft whisper. Sighing, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Follow me." Rin murmur, leading them away from the ship. They stopped by a nearby rocky shore, just out of earshot from everyone else.

"Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Rin pleaded, her face filled with hurt, her eyes slightly moisten.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock when he saw her anguished face. He never though that Rin was capable of even making a sad face, let alone cry. She had never looked this upset before, not even when the other students said rude comments about her or when she was severely hurt from fighting, unlike most girls. She was a strong girl, never hesitating to put someone in their place when they go overboard with their abusive behavior towards her or anyone for that matter. Others have done worse to her than how he treated her, but she never flinched when it comes to dealing with the them. So why is she affected by him?

They stayed in silence, looking into each other's eyes, searching for some kind of answer as why the other was acting like this.

Sesshomaru finally broke the silence, deciding to come out with it and ask her straight up.

"On the first day we arrived, what were you doing in the middle of the night?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.

Rin slightly flinched which Sesshomaru didn't take too well. This just further proved his suspicion. "I was sleeping in my room of course." Rin said nervously, averted her eyes from his intense gaze.

"You wanted to talk and here I am, talking to you. The least you could do is answer my questions honestly. I saw you walking into Dr. Rolan's room." He said curtly.

Rin whipped her head to face him, her eyes widen like saucers. "You saw that?" Rin asked, her eyes filled with fear and alarm.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "Are you going to explain yourself or am I to presume that my assumptions are correct?" Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth. He didn't know why but this conversation was riling him up.

It took a few moments until it clicked. "NO! We didn't- Were not like tha-" Rin blurted out on instant at his misunderstanding. She knew that it was only logical for those who witnessed what Sesshomaru saw to think in that pattern but he couldn't be farther from the truth.

Sesshomaru slightly flinched at her outburst and remained in silence, waiting for her to explain herself.

Rin flickered her eyes to his and their surroundings, racking her brain if she should tell him the truth.

"If you won't tell me, then I'm leaving." Sesshomaru coldly stated, pissed that Rin was hiding something from him.

"No!" Rin cried out, grabbing onto his wrist on instinct. "I- I'll tell you." Rin stuttered in defeat. She slowly wrapped an arm around her body, as to protect herself. She stayed in silence for a moment, planning out how she'e going to tell him this.

"I- I knew Rolan ever since I was a little girl. He was my family's doctor and came here to Japan to look after me." Rin said slowly, as if something horrible would happen once she tells him the truth.

**Flashback**

Rin was standing in the dark hallway, in front of the room Rolan had texted her to go to. She lightly knocked on the door, careful not wake anyone up. The door quietly open and their was Rolan in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

Rin walked in, looking around the room and finding the usual equipments for her _check ups_.

"You can have a seat on the bed." Rolan offered, seeing that she was still standing awkwardly in the middle of his room.

Rin sat down, watching him grab a stethoscope and briefcase from his desk then setting them down by her. He unlatched the buckles on the briefcase then slowly open the top, revealing a numerous amount of bottles fill with strangely colored liquids and syringes, still in their plastic wrap. Placing the stethoscope in his ears he asked "Can you lift your shirt up?"

Rin lifted her shirt, revealing her navy laced bra. She slowly breathed in and out as Rolan checked her heartbeat and everything else.

Wrapping the stethoscope around his neck, Rolan grabbed a glass bottle with blue liquid inside then unwrapped one of the syringe bags. He impaled the thick rubber-like material of the lid with the needle, drawing its contents into the syringe.

"This might hurt." He said, knowing that this medicine was much stronger than the ones she's used to.

Rin gave out a soft grunt, the influence of the medicine taking affect immediately.

"Are you alright?" Rolan asked, hovering over her body. "This dosage is stronger and will keep you maintain for the whole week since we can't be seen together too much. You'll be drained for the whole night but you'll feel a lot better in the morning." He reassured.

"I'm fine, just not use to it yet." Rin replied, giving him a small smile. She slowly got up and went to the door.

"Be careful on your way back." Rolan said, stilled worried about the state of the young girl.

Rin gave him a nod, then quietly walked out of his room, checking to make sure no one was outside. She manage to head back to her room without any problems. Rin immediate crashed onto her bed, drug's affecting a toll on her body.

**End of Flashback**

"Why would he need to look after you. Are you sick?" Sesshomaru asked, his attention solely on Rin.

"No… and yes." Rin admitted, her eyes glancing at his before they look down to his chest. "My mother acquire an unknown illness while she was pregnant with me. The doctors said she wouldn't make it and that I would die along with her. My parents were desperate and went to an institute specializing in prolonging life and pleaded with the doctors to keep her alive, just long enough for her to give birth to me." Rin glanced back up and saw that Sesshomaru eye's were stunned.

"Right after I was born… my mother died." Rin stated, her voice slightly cracking on the last word.

"When I was four, a trace of that illness was found in me. The doctors who helped prolonged my mother's life insisted that I be admitted into their _institution_. Rolan was one of my doctors and has been watching over me ever since, making sure I have the appropriate amount of medication in me to keep the illness at bay." RIn took a deep breath before continuing on.

"That's why I went to his room that night. He wanted to do a check-up and give me an extra dose of medicine before I start training." Rin explained, the weight on her shoulder lessening somewhat now that someone kind of knows what's going on in her life.

She had kept it a secret the entire time, even from Ayame and Kouga. Even though it wasn't the entire truth, he at least won't be able to smell her lie.

They stayed in silence, neither knowing what to say next. Sesshomaru has no idea on how to respond to her difficult life. He felt terrible for accusing her for something so terrible and treating her coldly.

"Now that you know, I hope that you'll go back to normal and treat me the way I should be treated." Rin demanded jokingly, her face and voice more cheerful, hoping to break the thick depressing atmosphere. She only told him about herself so that he will go back to treating her the same, not make him pity her. The last thing she wanted was pity, especially from _him_.

Sesshomaru was surprised she perked up so quickly. That's one of the things he liked about Rin. No matter how bad things get, she never let them bring her down or let it affect those around her.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one." He hmphed then turned around to head back to the ship. Rin stood there, afraid that she may how upset him. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming?" He asked amusingly, his lips slightly curved up into a smirk.

Rin gave him pout, which Sesshomaru found to be rather cute. She went up to him, a light bounce of happiness with every step. She gave him a genuine smile and they walked back to the ship, side by side, where they belong.

**This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected, but I hope you'll like it:D**

**Please review. ThanksXD**


End file.
